Computerized Educational Systems will develop and evaluate a comprehensive curriculum of computer-assisted instruction (CAI) in blood diseases for nurses including patient education tools. The curriculum will incorporate the latest research on effective CAI diseases (bleeding and clotting disorders, red blood cell disorders, sickle cell disease, Cooley's anemia, aplastic anemia and related disorders). The curriculum will meet the educational needs of nurses throughout the U.S. at various levels of training and experience in a variety of healthcare settings. Phase I: Staff will conduct a literature search, needs analysis, and knowledge analysis to establish instructional specifications for the curriculum. The curriculum will be outlined in terms of modules and lessons, with sequencing capabilities for greater instructional individualization. Evaluation criteria and an evaluation plan will be developed. Phase II: Staff will finalize the curriculum, design CAI lessons, incorporate testing and evaluation components, produce the software, develop user documentation and implementation guides. Product tryout will include developmental testing, pilot testing and field testing. Phase III: FHA/CES will commercialize the blood disease curriculum by marketing it to nursing schools, hospitals, healthcare agencies and professional association throughout the country.